


【锤基】国王的待遇（小甜饼一发完）神王锤×孕喵基

by IzzyDowneyPace



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyDowneyPace/pseuds/IzzyDowneyPace
Summary: 索尔苦不堪言呐，因为他的爱侣变成了一只猫咪。





	【锤基】国王的待遇（小甜饼一发完）神王锤×孕喵基

1.  
国王不好当，言行举止都在世人的眼皮子底下明晃晃地摆着。貌美的神女牵过他的手臂，询问他的烦恼，索尔不动声色地攀开，和颜悦色地另起话题。往日的战友端给他丰溢的酒杯，火光下的宴席肉汁横流，他却只捻了两颗葡萄送进口中，五指虚拢杯身，在挚友打算来一场久违的谈心时慊然抽身。肚里的酒滚遍四肢，揉着这几日的烦恼把他熏的晕晕然，他留给范达尔一个强压不耐的离去背影，却两步一折，拿个银盘托了块酱汁入味的肉，还十分贴心得将肉切成了方便入口的小块。范达尔莫名碰了壁，两肩一耸，重举银杯，反颈跌回两双温甜软肉里，狐疑的眼风跟着国王的耀红披风旋过一个回廊后，重新投向美妙的缠绵。

索尔的靴甲踏过空廊的烛火，红色的披风更衬他雄伟的身躯。两位陛下的卧室就在这条走廊尽头再拐几个弯几个廊几个殿后的一座温馨寝宫里，除了阴影处的暗卫常年把守，其余的侍从都被另一位陛下赶回了花园中和酒宴上。令人欣慰的是阿萨终年酒宴不歇，恶者业已在虚空中焚烧殆尽，剩下的勇士与复活者沉湎在重逢的欢乐里，海姆达尔的双眼扫尽世界之树，他向国王保证阿斯加德中每个人的忠诚与善心。

他听得见宴会深处的探问，也感念好友机智而不动声色的阻拦。关乎他身上的一切裂痕都能获得下意识的窥视，可这桩因欲邪欢爱而起的波折实在是不知该如何向别人提起。索尔的步伐越落越慢，几个月前，他在御前大会上声明了另一位陛下身体不适的口谕，那倒是真的，毕竟洛基因突访的孕吐晕眩了两个早晨；他挂掉了母亲打来的远程魔法通话，爱与美的女神在带着老伴晒日光浴时突然想看一眼洛基的近况，他们十分不想让远游的双亲看到这场性事结束后的诡异后果，说不定镇守尼福尔海姆的海拉看到都要气的提着芬里尔上来削他两口。仙宫里偶尔有近属提问起洛基陛下的近况，“陛下久远于朝政，这样不太好吧。”索尔只能支支吾吾地拿着呼啦啦透风的谎言回应着，“洛基身体不适，由我全权代他”。

可是民众对于洛基陛下的消失并不热衷，这事儿的根由追溯起来比较久远，大概得从两位王子公开对战砸塌了彩虹桥开始说起。反而，他们获得了更多的宴会与佳酿。索尔了解洛基的脾气，让他大着肚子坐在王座上是不可能的，他的眼睛里像是住着一个怪异的史官，不消说记住每个人看向他的表情，似乎还能立时读明白他们的潜台词。索尔就不能，这事儿对他来说缺点天赋。尤其是他那扭曲而嶙峋的自尊高度这么多年来都让索尔看着望而生畏，不过他倒是学会了畏而生喜，喜而勇攀，好容易攀上去了，爱情的结晶就快落地，他可不想失去他的头生子。

他用空出的那只手挠了挠头，月光洒在银盘上，酱汁鲜艳的烤肉中间还掺着血丝。孕期人士的口味一天一个样，有天半夜索尔被洛基噼里啪啦地拍醒，声称自己要吃酸奶浇花椰菜。眼屎朦胧胡子拉碴的神王任劳任怨甩着锤子去中庭的二十四小时便利店买桶装酸奶和打折的盘装花椰菜，结果回来时发现，洛基动动手指在他们的宫殿里架了个烤炉，神王又不得不再甩着锤子飞了一趟便利店买烧烤用的调料粉。

爱情啊。范达尔第二天得知后即兴诗朗诵一首，结果被路过的神王摁着头共同品尝神王爱侣的美食大作。

2.  
索尔推开门，将银盘放在矮桌上，一路走，一路拆下他的披风和护臂。

“洛基？”索尔踏上柔软的毛毯，随手捞起被抓到脱丝的墨绿睡袍，他的金色大脑袋左看右看“你在哪儿？”

淅淅索索的动静从床上传来，很明显的，小土拨鼠一样的生物在层层堆叠的野兽皮毛被子下蜿蜒着寻找出路。一路上他顶起了一个个的华丽靠枕，翻落了国王皱巴巴的袜子，一个金色的小猫铃铛在床上滚的叮铃铃地响。然而隆起的小鼓包摸到床边时突然不动了，因为那厚重的皮毛盖被实在是太沉啦，严严实实地罩紧了床的边缘。

洛基陛下看来碰壁了。

索尔笑眯眯抱着手臂靠着围柱，果不其然，下一秒，闷沉沉的被子里传来了小小野兽的撕挠声，索尔几乎可以想着那粉色肉垫中突然伸出的，亮晶晶的利爪，苦恼又急躁地挥向那黑暗窒息的一团。急不可耐的吼叫在他耳里都变得可怜了，瞧瞧那几乎两只手就可以围住的脆弱的一捧，正在用自己的身躯勉力翻滚撕咬着毛皮。从索尔的角度来看，深灰色的巨狼毛皮陷入了一个小小的漩涡，毛亮顺滑的漩涡没有坚持太久，很快又恢复了平顺。

索尔坏心地等了一会儿，突然发现没什么动静了，赶紧几步上去掀开了皮毛——黑白相间的小猫咪吐着粉色舌头，蜷起了白色的毛爪，绿色的瞳孔急缩成一条细缝。他们上下对望着，顶着金色迷你鹿角盔的小猫咪掀开了两对利牙，凶狠狠地冲着索尔哈了一口。

“索尔！”

语言方面天赋异禀的神王陛下立刻乖唧唧蹲到床边，握惯了妙尔尼尔的砾掌握成两个坚实的拳头攀在柔软的床边，万年的大龄幼夫把他的金色脑袋搁在拳头上，海蓝色的眼睛冲着小猫咪眨巴眨巴。

“宝贝儿？”

洛基陛下抽动着他的胡须，慢腾腾地支起了他的两只前爪。床垫陷入了两个小小的毛爪窝窝。洛基尽自己所能地，缓慢而满盈气场地企图与索尔对视。

索尔很努力地不敢动。

洛基又撑起了他的后腿，这时候就能清晰地看出他的白色肚皮沉甸甸地坠出一个可人的弧度。他每走一步，肚皮就晃荡晃荡。不难从他纤细修长的四只爪爪看出，他绝对是一只精瘦又充满野性美的漂亮猫咪，现在他因为软到咋舌的床垫，与肚里不安分的小生命，拖累得失去了矫健的身形。他一步一步朝着索尔走来，下意识的呼噜声从他的喉咙里滚出来，索尔惬意得悄摸挠了挠床垫。

洛基陛下低下了矜贵的头颅，忍不住地，用他毛茸茸的小脑袋，撞了一下索尔的脑门儿。

“你怎么才回来啊。”

3.  
其实这场意外的前景提要是这样的——

孕期的洛基开始不自知地收敛起周身刀霜似的寒意，他下意识地将目光投给喷泉边玩水的幼童，神女身上猴儿似的迷你人形挂件，和树荫下的小小童车。索尔则越发对他日渐柔软的气质和肉体沉迷不已：洛基在早晨迷迷糊糊地醒来，三下两下拱进索尔的怀里睡个回笼觉；他越来越喜欢索尔的手放在自己的肚皮和腰间，只需要索尔动动大拇指，掌心的茧贴着他软软嫩嫩的皮肤，他就能舒服的哼哼；最奇妙的是，洛基越来越好闻，当然，这只是索尔一个人发现的秘密，他越来越沉醉于日间或者沐浴时亲吻洛基的肩颈，滚烫的鼻息会让他的爱人烧红耳垂。更别提为了哺育小崽子们而鼓胀的胸乳了，索尔只敢趁着他熟睡时偷偷把玩过，而他梦中泄露出的青涩的呻吟也让几个月没尝到鲜的新手爸爸胯下胀痛。

结果有一天，索尔刚把手伸向洛基光溜溜的胸口时，洛基突然睁开了眼。

“宝贝儿…你…你听我解释…”神王吞口水的声音非常大。

“哦，”尊贵的冰霜爱人微妙地贴近，自觉主动地将胸口合上他的掌心，“我知道的。”

“？？？？？”

“你揉的劲有点大，自慰时候喘的也有点大。”

禁欲了几个月了国王夫夫二话不说滚到了一起，大刀阔斧做了几轮之后还觉得不尽兴。被操的浑身通红乳尖颤颤的洛基坏心思地把自己身体的某些部位变成了猫咪，这也是迎合上了索尔莫名的性癖之一，于是两个人一直做到彻底失去意识。

索尔对整场性事的最后记忆就是他的阴茎还埋在他丈夫湿润滚烫的小穴里，他的丈夫闻起来简直美妙极了。他想着，这么着，第二天起来晨勃还能再接着来一发么不是！算盘打得精明透彻的大混蛋在刚醒时发现，另一侧的枕头空了——他摸了一把被子里，有个毛茸茸的东西在他的腰胯蜷着——他几乎激动到落泪，洛基这个贴心可爱的小宝贝儿居然给他清晨口一发的方式来叫他起床！有生之年啊！

结果手再摸一摸，觉得这个尺寸不太对啊。

掀开被子的索尔彻底懵了，他差点儿哭着找妈妈。

腹部鼓鼓囊囊的小猫咪蜷成一个毛球，因为突如其来的光线和蹿向皮毛的风而不开心地睁开双眼，在发现索尔和整个房间的尺寸与自己不匹配之后，小猫咪也懵住了。

“喵，”洛基猫说，他噌地一下翻开肚皮，摇摇晃晃地没站起来，“喵喵喵！喵！”

神王心情复杂得嗷地一声瘫坐地毯，赤身裸体的。

洛基猫不可置信地看着自己的粉红爪爪，薄薄的，血丝交错的耳朵一只竖起，一只耷拉着。半信半疑的神王把两只手伸向这个奶团，这会儿他的脑子里都是一团乱糟糟的猫毛啦，指尖擦过还在发懵的小猫咪的柔软皮毛，伸向前爪的腋下，稍稍一用力，洛基陛下就困在了他的两掌之间。悬空的陛下下意识蹬着后腿儿，猫尾摆动着，一下一下拍着索尔的手臂。

洛基用着他成为一只猫咪以来最凶狠的眼光削着索尔。“喵，”他咕噜咕噜地开口，“索尔！放我下来！”

回应他的是突然凑近的金发脑袋，忍不住了呀，索尔简直忍不住地想要大笑，轰隆隆的笑声在洛基听起来简直就是劈开天地的闷雷，胡子拉碴，眼屎朦胧，鼻峰挺立的雷神把鼻子和嘴一起埋进这个毛茸茸的小可爱里，洛基气的呲出了尖牙和爪子，他发誓用上了这辈子最凶残的招数，狠厉地拍击着这个巨怪的每一处皮肤和毛发。

“不行啊洛基，”雷神还在憋笑，小猫咪在他的手心里无助地摊开，现在他就只是一只翻身都很困难的怀孕猫咪罢了，他气鼓鼓又哼唧唧，手足无措到了极点，但是伟岸的九界霸主脸不红心不跳地胡说八道，“我听不懂你在说什么。”

骗子。洛基瞅准了机会，咬了一口索尔的圆圆鼻头。

4.  
索尔从自己的脑袋里揪出两根黑色的猫毛，每次洛基撞完脑袋之后，都喜欢用脑袋和颈子去蹭索尔的金发和胡子。索尔把银盘放到洛基的面前，手指顺着他的脊背，“饿了吗？尝尝看，这个新做的酱吃不吃得惯。”

洛基陛下即使变身一只猫咪也不能放任自己失去合格的进餐礼仪。首先，要向给自己呈上食物的侍从点头致谢，优雅的小王子四爪并拢，抬高头颅，索尔顺从地低下俊脸，洛基又蹭了他一下。接着索尔拿了一块餐巾系上他的脖子，但是尺寸还有待考量，每次洛基的前爪都会不小心踩上餐巾，然后直冲冲地摔进食物里。最后索尔用金杯盛上温水，自己托着，坐在地毯上，只要洛基需要喝水就捧高金杯。

被切成小块的肉很适合入口，洛基吃的精光，粉嫩嫩的舌头舔净了银盘，对着光亮亮的银盘，洛基又舔了一下鼻尖。

而索尔陛下因为他的精心侍奉获得了一个充满烤肉味儿的吻颊礼。

饭后是爱侣之间的玩耍。不得不提的是，在变成猫咪之后，洛基许多掩藏起来的小脾气这会儿全被放大了，而且他也不会那么小心翼翼地做一个高贵的，礼仪周全的国王陛下。简而言之，洛基猫想做什么就做什么。

他爬过索尔的胸肌，拿小的可怜的獠牙威胁过他半勃的阴茎，还任性地扯碎了神王的披风边缘，拿妙尔尼尔磨爪子，往战靴里吐毛毛球。

索尔在书籍老者疑惑的目光下镇定自若地借走了一本大部头，《怀孕猫咪的呵护指南》，结果第二天被洛基发现，骄傲的猫咪站在书册上，唰啦啦地用利爪挠花了封面。但是这会儿他又十分享受书里的那些小花招，注意，这只是小花招，但是他就这么老老实实地躺在索尔的大腿上接受着爱抚，控制不住的呼噜让他彻底在索尔的腿间睡成了一滩软肉。他的爪子似乎踩上了索尔的肚皮，那儿的触感不算太嫩，很有弹性，洛基放任自己肉乎乎的爪子有节奏地踩踏着。

但是这可苦了索尔啊！他既舍不得这暖烘烘的一团，又担心自己的阴茎会不会毫无预兆地勃起。他还没有欲望去和一只猫咪做爱，他太小太脆弱了，即使睡得毫无形象，也能明显的看到隆起的腹部。索尔小心地把手掌贴了上去，白嫩的毛下能看到粉色的，日趋涨大的乳头，如果洛基真的只是一只猫，那么再过几周就能看到嗷嗷乱叫的猫崽子爬向乳头吮吸母乳。他们小时候就是这么看着芬里尔长大的，只是那会儿天真可爱的兄弟二人对吸奶的反应不像现在这么下流淫荡。

索尔挠着洛基的下巴，为自己的性生活叹气。他也想吮奶啊，想着腥甜的母乳溢满口腔，他扣着洛基尚未恢复的腰间软肉，牙齿啃着可怜的乳尖，最好，还得学着婴儿的卷舌吮吸洛基鼓胀的乳头，他相信自己的床笫能力，只靠舌头就让他的小宝贝儿爽的喷奶。他花了太多个晚上回味孕期中那仅有的一夜的激烈性事，洛基抱着腹部委委屈屈地吞下他的阴茎，黏糊糊的精水和着他的体液让他的大腿一直滑溜溜的，他扭动腰肢，像是不耐又像是得到了无上餍足，“哥哥！我坐不住，你帮帮我…我总是坐不住…”索尔的一只手掌护着他白嫩的腹部，另一只手握住他的腰——他的腰总是这样不堪一握，即使是怀孕也能看出精巧的腰身，然后将他重重摁向自己的阴茎，粗烈的欲望闯进湿烂的热潮里。洛基从上方落下一个哭喘的吻——

索尔捂住了眼睛，他不能再想了，他觉得自己又要硬了。毛爪还在有规律有节奏有轻重地踩着，书中开头就说了，猫咪会在信任的人身上无意识踩踏。

索尔的手指圈成一个指环，一下一下地撸着洛基的尾巴。猫尾在他的小腿上扫来扫去，尾巴尖儿颤动着，撩得索尔呼吸急促。

5.  
晚间，索尔再三确定了洛基团成了沉睡的一团之后，破天荒地给母亲打了一发跨界长途。

爱与美的女神脸上扣着磨镜，戴着一顶边缘巨大的太阳帽，画面的角落是穿着沙滩裤的奥丁悠哉悠哉喝冰可乐。

“亲爱的？”芙丽嘉的疑惑看向索尔。

“妈，洛基变成猫了……而且我自己没法儿把他变回来……”

END

中秋快乐！！！

（番外可能会更一个那晚上的pwp……？）


End file.
